


How To Interrogate A Criminal

by Littlecamo8



Series: DC: Heroes of Gotham [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "We get answers," Red Hood replied, pulling out a knife. "The fun way.""Finally, something we agree on.""Jason," a voice in the com warned."Relax, B. We're just interrogating him. Politely."





	How To Interrogate A Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Nightwing: Don't worry. Two out of three people don't even feel this.  
> Criminal: *relaxing* oh, okay...  
> Nightwing: Those people are me and Red Robin.  
> Nightwing: *nods to Tim*  
> Nightwing: This is going to hurt a lot.  
> (I don't think the scene fits Nightwing and Red Robin, so I'm switching characters to make it more realistic.)
> 
> There isn't a lot of detail on the torture, but the warning was just in case.
> 
> Warning: cussing, torture

"Tt, now what do we do?"

"We get answers," Red Hood replied, pulling out a knife. "The fun way."

"Finally, something we agree on."

" _Jason,_ " a voice in the com warned.

"Relax, B. We're just interrogating him.  _Politely_." Red Hood immediately took out his com, shutting it off and signaling Robin to do the same.

"Politely?" Robin scoffed. "Who's version?"

That made the duo freeze. They paused, running through a mental list of people and various moral codes.

"I vote Ra's."

"Tt, setting the bar a little low, but alright."

"Wait! Wait!" the bonded criminal screeched. "I don't know anything! I swear!"

"Don't worry. Two out of three people don't even feel this," Red Hood assured.

And despite the knife in his hand, his tone was so sincere the criminal found himself relaxing a bit. Though Red Hood was known for his violence and string of murders, he was with the Batman. And Robin doesn't kill. Surely, he'd make it out of this alive. And that's all he needed.

"Oh, okay."

"Those two people are me and Robin," Red Hood immediately listed. "So, this will hurt you, like, a lot." Red Hood spun the blade, so the handle faced Robin. "You want to do the honors? If you can handle a little blood, that is."

Robin gave an uncharacteristically demonic smirk, making the criminal gulp. "Tt, of course I can." With confidence, Robin snatched the knife and walked up to the criminal.

"No! Please! I swear, I don't know anything!"

Red Hood started coughing. "Oh, sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Tt." Even through the domino mask, the criminal knew Robin rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Are you gonna start or what, baby bat?"

Without a word, Robin plunged the blade in his shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Where. Is. The. Girl?" Robin growled.

"I- I don't know." Robin twisted the blade, still in the guy's shoulder. "I- I SWEAR! I don't know!" The man teeth, biting on his lip to keep in screams of pain, broke skin.

"Mine turn." Red Hood pushed Robin aside and jerking the knife.

"Argh!"

There was no mercy, no warning. Red Hood yanked the knife out, twirling the blood stained device with smooth familiarity.

"You already know what I want to know. So, you gonna give answers or blood?"

"I- I don't know! Argh!" The criminal launched forward as best he could with the ropes holding him back. Red Hood knew he missed everything important, but the stab into the guy would hopefully make him talk. "I- I don't-!" Red Hood pushed harder, making him grit his teeth.

"Where. Is. She?" Hood growled. He got another stab and two deep cuts in the guy. Robin was starting to feel apprehensive. The guy still wasn't talking. Sure, he had seen his grandfather torture someone for months before they cracked, but that guy knew pain. This one was a pathetic newbie desperate for some quick cash.

"Hood, he doesn't know-" he began, cut off by a loud.

The guy's eyes widened at the black figure behind them. His feet slid across the smooth ground, taking him only inches back, head shaking and a small trail of died blood cracking under the sudden movements.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! The girl- they took her South. They've got others there, like a dozen! There's a bid going on tonight, by the pier. Shipping those who don't get bought off tomorrow."

The news angered all three men in his presence. Batman strode forward, knocking the guy out with a single, fury filled punch.

The Dark Knight turned around, and the boys knew they were in trouble. Or at least Damian was, Jason didn't give a shit. It's kinda hard to punish someone who doesn't listen and doesn't care.

"Hey, B," Red Hood greeted, nonchalantly.

His father only glared at them. "We'll talk about this later."

Damian sighed, annoyed. But they had gotten the information to save the kidnapped child (and apparently many more), so it was worth it in his eyes.

***************

They managed to free most of the children. Nightwing and Red Robin were going after the creep who got away with one. They waited, Batman doing his best to calm the children until the police arrived. Red Hood calmed the children with distractions, telling elaborate, action filled stories and getting a Bat glare whenever he cussed.

The story finally ended, most of the kids huddled around Red Hood, eager for more. A few younger ones clung onto Batman, and the girl they had originally been searching for refused to leave Robin, clinging to the preteen with her chubby toddler arms.

"How do you shoot a gun?" one boy asked.

"Come here, I'll show you."

The boy jumped to his feet and scurried over before Robin or Batman could protest.

"You do this," he cocked the gun, "then aim it," he pointed it towards the wall, "then pull the trigger."

Boom!

The kids let out gasps of shock, covering their ears.

"Wanna try?"

The boy's eyes lit up, raising his arms from his ears to the gun. Red Hood pulled back.

"Uh huh, guns are dangerous." The boy faltered, feeling tricked. "That's why well do it together."

"Yay!"

"Red Hood!" Batman warned, attempting to free himself of the three children clinging to his cape and leggings.

He was ignored.

"Okay, be careful. When you pull the trigger, the gun will go up." Red Hood jerked the gun upwards.

"Why?"

"It's the recoil. The force of the bullet shooting out is too much, it has to push back with the same amount of force."

"Then why does it go up and not back?" an older child asked.

"Good question. I don't know that much. For some guns, like rifles and shotguns, the recoil does go back. But not for handguns. Okay, ready?" Arms around the stiff boy, Red Hood made sure the gun was aimed away from the crowd of innocent children. "Relax. There you go. Aim."

"Red Hood," Batman growled, finally free.

"Fire."

It took a few seconds for the boy to use enough force to pull the trigger, but another loud boom shot through the night.

A moment of silence.

Then a scream of, "COOL!" The boy jumped away from Red Hood and the gun, shaking his arms. "It kinda hurt, but it was cool!"

And other kids jumped up, wanting a turn.

But someone was a spoil sport.

"Hey!" Red Hood protested.

Batman stepped back, disabling the gun and taking out the firing pin in seconds. It wouldn't be going off now.

"B!"

Batman didn't say a word, just locked the firing in his utility belt and kept the gun. He didn't doubt Red Hood being prepared for a missing or broken firing pin.

"No."

"B!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."


End file.
